Defilak
Defilak was a Le-Matoran who once resided in Mahri Nui. History Early Life Similarly to all other Le-Matoran, Defilak began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Defilak was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Not much is known about Defilak or his original home island, but it is known that he was; for an unclear reason, sent to the Realm of Karzahni. Whether or not he was sent there for repairs, was banished there, or was one of the Matoran from Lesovikk's homeland, remains to be confirmed. Reconstruction When Defilak arrived in Karzahni, he was presumably forced to surrender his Kanohi and any tools he wielded. Rebuilt into a weaker form, Defilak was fitted with a Powerless Kualsi and gifted a pair of unknown tools before being shipped to the island of Voya Nui by Karzahni, who felt great shame at his inability to properly repair the Matoran sent to him. Landing in the Southern Continent, Defilak and his fellow Matoran became some of the earliest settlers of Mahri Nui, a village on the outskirts of Mount Valmai. Following the Great Disruption, Turaga Jovan was known to have settled on Voya Nui, the neighboring village of Mahri Nui, guiding the Matoran population whilst covertly ensuring the safety of the Chamber of Life. During this time, Defilak notably attended several of the Turaga's campfire stories, learning the legend of the Kanohi Avohkii and gaining a broader knowledge of the Matoran Universe. 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched an unexpected assault upon the core processor of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash. Rocked by universal tectonic activity, Defilak's adoptive homeland broke off from the Southern Continent landmass and was ejected entirely from its dome, coming to rest on the surface of Aqua Magna, bringing with it both the villages of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui and killing Turaga Jovan. Robbed of their leader and without the protection of Toa, the Matoran of the two villages struggled to survive in their new circumstance. After a brief period of cohabitation between the Matoran of Voya Nui and Mahri Nui, however, the island was once again ravaged by cataclysm, causing Mahri Nui to break off and sink into the ocean. Mahri Nui With the Mahri Nui landmass crushing the fortress of Barraki Ehlek and a surrounding field of Airweed during its descent, Defilak's village became immersed in a protective bubble, eventually coming to a rest on the lip of a chasm. Adjusting to the mutagenic waters of the Pit, which had become contaminated by radiation leaking from the damaged Matoran Universe, Defilak and his fellow villagers were restored to their original forms prior to Karzahni's tampering. Having establishing herself as an inventor on Voya Nui, Idris integrated into the village's guard unit, developing weapons to fend off aquatic Rahi attacks. Similar to many other Matoran in his settlement, Defilak developed a fascination with the abyss and the primordial depths of the Pit lurking beneath her village, which were home to many dangerous marine creatures. Roughly 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm, Defilak was appointed as the Leader of the Mahri Nui Council and took over command of the settlement. Witnessing the mounting tensions among his fellow Matoran after a number of shepherds started to go missing on the outskirts of the village, Defilak proposed an expedition deeper into the Black Waters surrounding Mahri Nui, hoping to conclusively discern the cause of the abductions. Unveiling a submersible vessel he had spent the past 1000 years designing, Defilak commissioned Sarda, Idris and Gar to accompany him on the mission, chartering a course deep into the Black Water. Shortly after leaving Mahri Nui, however, the vessel was damaged by a squadron of Takea sharks, forcing the Matoran to abandon the submersible. Taken captive, Defilak and his fellow explorers were trapped in a solidified air pocket in a nearby cave, where Barraki Pridak began interrogating them. Offering a dissatisfying answer, however, Sarda was notably flung from the safety of the cave into the midst of the Takea. Taken out into the water to witness the siege of the Barraki armies on Mahri Nui by Pridak, Defilak was forced to show his captor the location of the Kanohi Ignika, a legendary mask that had drifted into the waters of Mahri Nui. Biding his time, Defilak delayed the Barraki long enough for an enlarged Venom Eels to catch his attention, using the distraction to escape and reunite with Gar and Idris outside Mahri Nui. With the enlarged Venom Eels bound for the underwater city, Defilak proved instrumental in destroying as many Lightstones as possible, plunging the glowing city into darkness and warding off the Venom Eel. Shortly afterwards, the perimeter guards of Mahri Nui reported sightings of six unidentified figures approaching the city limits. Arriving on the scene to investigate, Defilak remained skeptical of the new arrivals, who claimed to be Toa. Ordering the guards to ceasefire, Defilak charged the strangers with removing the encroaching Keras army from the Fields of Air, keeping Toa Matoro behind as leverage. With the Toa forming a working alliance with the Barraki warlords in the hopes of learning their strategies and eventually betraying them, Defilak offered Matoro the chance to run before the Matoran of Mahri Nui gave chase. Returning to Mahri Nui having betrayed the Barraki and gained vital intelligence, the Toa attempted to prove their innocence to Defilak. Dragged out of the city's air bubble and with his oxygen forcibly depleted, Toa Hahli showed mercy to Defilak, pushing him back into the safety of the settlement and proving the desire of all six Toa to protect the Matoran. Heralding the newcomers with the title "Toa Mahri", Defilak charged the Toa with protecting the city from the Barraki's forces, offering their support and reinforcement. To Be Added Forms Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost - First Appearance Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Mahri Nui Category:Leaders Category:Inventors